


No emotion

by Momo_fics



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Trying to Understand, hard to read, lack of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Jeff has a hard time knowing what his crush is thinking.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	No emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this after getting back into the fandom again.

Everyone in the house agreed, that sitting on the porch as the sun slowly went down was the most relaxing thing you could do living there.

But sitting directly next to your crush who you never know what is going on in his head, because of his horrific lack of emotion is pretty nerve racking.

Jeff, wasn't an indirect guy. He was pretty straight forward, in fact, too straight forward. If it was in his mind it was on it's way coming out of his mouth.

Do I look fat in these pants?

Yes.

How many states are in the United states?

50, are you stupid?

My cat just died.

Great, did I ask?

Yea, pretty straight forward. But when it came to confronting E.j, that was a different story. It wasn't even that he was nervous about telling he liked him, it's just that..the guy had no emotion!

A brick could hit him in the face and he wouldn't even react to it until you asked him if he was ok! The man could have someone come up to him, give the biggest tantrum of the century and he'd just walk away like nothing happened.

It was so... **frustrating!**

But what confused jeff more is that he started to like the guy. Like, actually like like him. A complete strange out of nowhere crush that fucked him over.

This wasn't a regular cute tiny crush he'd get over in a week or two either. No, this was a mega crush! The kind of crush you feel for someone for  _ years _ _.  _ Worst part, he was so fucking obvious he should slap himself over how much he gave away.

Like how one morning, when Jack came down without his hoodie wearing a grey t-shirt. Jeff was starting at him thinking how cute he looked with his messy unkempt hair, his muscular but not too muscular arms, his unbelievable smooth looking skin. (He only knew he was staring because Ben had to snap him out of his awestruck trance.)

Another time is when e.j came into his room surprisingly without his mask asking for something. Jeff sat their for an embarrassing minute as he looked at every inch of his perfect face. He finally responds when e.j asked the question again, having to stutter out a response.

But the worst and most embarrassing one yet, was when him and toby were playfully bickering at each other. Toby teased that if he wanted him he could have him. This was followed with a hard laugh by jeff as he said toby didn't have a chance.

"O-oh really?" Toby smirked. "What i-is their someone's d-dick you'd suck before m-mine?"

"Hell yea there is!"

"W-who!?"

"E.j's, dickweed!" Jeff froze as he saw e.j come into his vision just tilting his head looking at him. Toby bursted in hysterical laughter knowing e.j was there the whole time, while jeff yelled at himself internally.

E.j just went back to his room, no comment about what he'd just heard, no facial expression or body language. Just went straight up to his room like nothing accrued.

God he would've kill toby if he wasn't so embarrassed. Now here he is, sitting on the porch, watching the sunset, with his crush...he should honestly end his existence.

Jeff gets startled a bit when he hears e.j sigh pulling back his hood and removing his mask. Scratching his hair like a dog would scratch behind its ear somewhat purring. Again, he was so cute.

E.j opening one of his eyes looking over at jeff feeling his eyes staring at him. Jeff jumps a little quickly looking away. E.j closed his eyes continuing to scratch his head.

Jeff hated this, he was so tired of always tip toeing around every time e.j was near. Always unconsciously holding his breath when he got too close. Always feeling this helpless pound in his chest as he spoke. He had to do it.

He had to tell him how he felt. Jeff glances over at the grey man softly clearing his throat.

"U-um, jack..I have something to tell ya."

E.j turn his head giving jeff his attention. Even without his mask you couldn't tell what the guy was thinking.

Jeff gulps slightly forcing his mouth to open so words could come out. "I-I um...you probably know this by now but um...i-uh..well."

E.j turns a bit more towards jeff waiting for him to get out what he wants to say.

"I...like you, I've liked you for a long time now and..I um well wonder if you might feel the same or give me a chance or what you think about me liking you..?"

E.j not surprisingly didn't have any reaction, not even a blink. Jeff sat there waiting for rejection, or any negative response really.

"I know." E.j responded normally, with no disgust in his voice. (That was a relief, he supposed)

"You knew, really?"

"Yea well, Ben told me a while back. I was wondering when you'd say something."

"You were waiting for me to respond? Why didn't you just just confront me if you knew?"

"Well every time I'd walk up to you, you would get startled so I just waited until you were ready."

Ah, that makes sense. E.j was pretty considerate when it comes to letting people go at their own pace. It also didn't help that he would jump or just stare at the guy.

"Hu...so..what do you feel about this about me liking you?"

E.j turns to him and says with out no hesitation. "Oh, I liked you before you liked me so." He shrugs turning his head back to the sun set.

If jeff has eye lids he'd squint his eyes trying to process what was said to him. The only thought in his mind was. ' _ WHA-' _ He turns his body completely towards e.j shaking his head.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me that you've liked me longer than I liked you?"

"That is what I said, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well." Sigh. "You're just, really hard to read sometimes. It's so hard to know what's going on in your head."

Jeff just looked out in the distance taking a deep breath. "I, was hard to read...for you?" He points at e.j as he just casually nods.

"I was hard to read for you, you were hard to read for me!"

E.j tilts his head squinting his eyes (the most emotion he's seen from him since they meet.) "Really? I'm pretty expressive."

The two stared at each other for a moment before jeff started to snicker a bit which led to full fledged laughing. He calms himself down wiping a tear that slid down his cheek shaking his head.

He felt pretty silly, this whole time he thought e.j was well aware of his feelings for him. Turns out he couldn't tell what he was thinking either, probably because he has a permanent smile on his.

Even though you could tell what he's feeling by his tone, eye brows, body language...yeah he doesn't see how e.j didn't know how he felt.

But the guy isn't that much aware of the things around him either.

"So, what now?" Jeff asked not exactly knowing the outcome of this situation.

"Well, I guess we could give each other a shot if your up for the challenge."

"Challenge?" Jeff eyebrows came together leaning in a bit interested in his response.

"The challenge of impressing me enough to actually be your boyfriend."

"Why can't we just date now? We both like each other already."

"Yea, but we don't exactly know know each other yet. I more or so just like your looks and bits of your personality that I already know. Besides, I can have a crush on anyone really, but only few can actually get me as their boyfriend."

"Hm, so I have to 'earn' your heart for us to actually date." He putted up air quotes around earn.

E.j nods. "So? You up for the challenge?" He gives jeff a small smile making Jeff's heart beat faster.

You could tell he returned the smile as the cuts at the end of his cheek raised a bit. 

"I am if you are."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp time to add this to the list of other fandoms I'll be writing for.😅


End file.
